


【爱梅光/初代光】七日梦谈

by Melanie_0728



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_0728/pseuds/Melanie_0728
Summary: ·爱梅特赛尔克（哈迪斯）Ax公式光B·ABO设定，强制发情（Prisoner）的后续，OOC有，光=14th有。·继续搞颜色，愉快的在亚马乌罗提的上空进行高空飞行吧。·私设依旧比哈迪斯本体身上的面具还多。·以上，能接受的就请继续看下去吧。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	1. 七日梦谈（1）

第一梦·格里达尼亚

在那之后，被身为无影的哈迪斯喂下冥界石榴的光就被带回了哈迪斯在亚马乌罗提建造的居所里住下了。光把在情事中说的话都忘得一干二净，包括临时被刺激得回想起身为古代人时的记忆。不过哈迪斯倒是早就预料到会发生这种事情，毕竟光还只是一个不完整的灵魂，能在那个时候回想起来都可以说是意外了。不过就算是这样，光也因为食用了冥界的食物而被认定为冥王哈迪斯的冥后被永远的留在了亚马乌罗提。就像神话里的哈迪斯用这个方法留下了珀耳塞福涅一样，光再也无法离开这个地方，虽然他体内的光之力还存在着，但是身为无影的哈迪斯总有他的办法帮助光抑制那些处在暴走边缘的力量，比如光的左手无名指上出现了一枚镶着暗水晶碎片的戒指。

其实光也不是完全被留在了亚马乌罗提，实际上他只是被强行留在了哈迪斯的身边，不能再自己一个人出去，不能在没有哈迪斯的陪伴下离开住所，也不能回到水晶都看望拂晓众人和古·拉哈·提亚。但是要是哈迪斯愿意，他们随时都可以回到原处世界，回到光熟悉的那些城市。所以在光顺嘴提了一句好久没有回到原处世界了，哈迪斯就带着他离开了黑凤海。而旅行的第一站，他们就回到了光作为冒险旅程的起点，格里达尼亚。

其实刚开始冒险的光选择的不是斧术师，而是弓箭手。当时尚且稚嫩的光坐着陆行鸟车，背着弓箭义无反顾的来到了这个被森林包围的城都。看着眼前熟悉的景色光的脸上久违的露出了笑容，他好久没回格里达尼亚了，在前往第一世界之前他一直在阿拉米格和奥赛德那边到处跑，所以能再一次见到黑衣森林的景色他还是很开心的。然后他们就在森林的深处停下了，在当初光拔出那把插在树桩里的剑的地方。

光有些不解的扭头看着哈迪斯，似乎是有些不太理解他为什么要在这里停下，说好的是带着他回原初世界度假来着，然而却在中央林区就不再前进了。哈迪斯低下头看着一脸迷惑的光，伸出手揉了揉他的耳垂，那里现在被打上了耳洞，挂着跟他配套的那个耳坠。

“我觉得提前下来也没什么，而且这里也挺好的，足够安静。”

因为被囚禁在地底太久，光已经很久没正经穿过衣服了，他现在身上只是穿着一件黑色长袍，长袍下边实际上什么都没穿。而在亚马乌罗提的住所里他甚至连长袍都不能穿，每天需要做的事情就是在床上被哈迪斯灌一肚子精液并留在生殖腔里。冥界需不需要继承人其实并不重要，只是作为冥王和冥后的他两在这方面完全没有约束，失去大部分对外在事物的感知，孤寂的城市里剩下的只有他两。每夜在缠绵过后都会拥着彼此入睡，然后在清晨醒来，但是他们从不接吻。

哈迪斯把光身上的袍子脱了下来铺在那个巨大的树桩上，附近的魔物早就因为哈迪斯身上自带的气场而早早的被吓跑了，这个隐秘的森林深处现在只剩下了他两。哈迪斯的手指探向光柔软且潮湿的后穴，里边还残留着他们上一次温存过后没有被清理的浑浊白液，所以手指很轻松的就进入了光的体内。手指刮弄出残留的液体，哈迪斯把手指抽出然后就这么塞进了光的嘴里。他的手指夹住光的舌头，被手指压制住的嘴巴没有办法正常合拢，一丝晶莹从光的嘴角滑落，在阳光下闪着淫弥的光芒。一直到光彻底呼吸不过来了，哈迪斯才把手指从光的嘴里拿出，那些被带进去的精液也早已在吞咽中进入光的另一部分身体里。

一个清脆的响指响起，还在树桩上喘着气的光甚至还没意识到发生了什么，就看到几根藤蔓从远处滑了过来在向他靠近。光猛地扭头瞪向那个罪魁祸首，然而哈迪斯只是象征性的冲他勾起一抹笑容，任由着身子还酸软着的光被那几根藤蔓缠住，然后他再慢条斯理的走了过去。

“英雄的能力都已经那么差了吗，连这点小东西都无法挣脱，看来你已经如我所愿逐渐失去了继续被称为光之战士的资格了，毕竟我不需要一个不听话天天就想着出去打架的冥后。”

哈迪斯挑起光的下巴，强迫在听到他说的话以后眼神里瞬间爆发出恨意的光抬头看他。讥讽的笑脸在他的脸上变得更加明显，甚至还有扩大的趋势。哈迪斯手指微动，控制那些藤蔓把光的身体拉到他能承受的最大化，露出早就被狠狠疼爱过的后穴，还向外吐着残留的液体。顺着手指的控制，其中一根尤其粗大的藤蔓扭着灵活的身体开始在光的穴口试探。像是察觉到了什么，光开始用力挣扎起来，拼命扭动着身体试图挣脱这些藤蔓的控制，然而这一切都是无用功。藤蔓在哈迪斯的控制下直截了当的钻进光的身体，甚至还试图向他的生殖腔刺去，不过最后还是停留在了入口前，但是这个停顿并不好受，藤蔓上还带着滑腻的粘液，抽插间带来的快感早已无法满足已经开始尝到甜头的光。于是在自以为不会被发现的情况下，光悄悄夹紧的甬道，试图将这根藤蔓挽留下来。

但是这一切怎么可能逃得过哈迪斯的眼睛，虽然光被情欲糊住了脑子，但是作为始作俑者的哈迪斯是不可能发现不了光的小动作的，他没有点出来不代表他不会借着这个机会做些什么。比如说现在他就有了一个绝佳机会。慢悠悠的脱掉自己身上的长袍，控制着藤蔓将光整个人送到他面前，看着正在咬着自己的唇瓣试图隐藏住自己的呻吟声的光，哈迪斯并没有放任他这么做，但是他也不急，他现做的也就只是把自己的性器连带着那根藤蔓一起捅进光从未被撑到过这么大的后穴里。

“唔啊！哈迪斯你...！”

一瞬间的疼痛大过于快感，光之前还能死死的咬着自己的唇，现在却只能屈服于快感和痛楚之下，喘着气承受身后两个埋在体内的柱体。哈迪斯并没有因为体谅他是第一次吃下两根东西就对他温柔，他反而变本加厉跟那根藤蔓时而同进同出，时而一进一出，反正从来没有让光歇着。敏感点也在这种猛烈的进攻下被磨蹭得通红，哈迪斯的手抚上光的胸，感受到手下那饱满的胸肌，不怀好意的手指还是对光胸前的那两点下了手。指示着两根细小的藤蔓过来，在他手指的大力揉搓下，乳头渐渐露出一点小红点，那是光作为Beta虽然可能一辈子都用不上却还是被放在了身体里的乳孔。借着分泌出来的粘液，那两根细弱的藤蔓成功进入光的乳孔，在那一瞬间光的叫声能响彻整个黑衣森林，然而在那之前哈迪斯就已经召唤出光球来隔音了。光被开发过后的乳头都处于一种红肿瘙痒的感觉，然而他现在没有手去触碰他们，只能瞪着始作俑者对他发泄。

感受到光已经在暴走的边缘，也确认了光的后穴对两根事物填满这件事还算能接受。哈迪斯也在光又一次蹭过来时一记深顶，将光嘴里所有该有的不该有的声音全都激了出来。哈迪斯低下头，一口咬住Beta没什么用处的腺体，被疼痛刺激得紧的呻吟还没出口，就被强行注入体内的信息素给压停了。双眼失神，小腹上全是他射出的白浊，光现在完全一副被快感支配的模样，而哈迪斯也已经在他体内进行最后冲刺。他试图再次进入生殖腔这件事在他控制藤蔓的时候就已经出来了，而现在就着藤蔓给他的力，那块本来就没能合拢的密道就这么想哈迪斯展开了。哈迪斯恶劣的解除了光其中一只手的控制，他拉着那只手放到光自己的小腹上去感受那块被顶得鼓起来的地方。

“感受到了吗？你现在根本就不可能离开我，以后也不可能。”

哈迪斯脸上的笑容已经完完全全展示了出来，那是一种让人不寒而栗的笑容，说不上来哪里怪，但的确不寻常。随着他又一次深顶，光体内的生殖腔里再一次被白色的浊液占据。在又一次经历过这样十分耗费体力的情事后，藤蔓从光的身体各部离开，然后交织成了一座很大的躺椅。哈迪斯就着把昏睡过去的光放到躺椅上，低下头在他的额头上轻轻落下一吻。

“晚安，祝你有个好梦。”

第一梦，梦醒，结束


	2. 七日梦谈（2）

第二梦·利姆萨·罗敏萨

离开黑衣森林之后，他们在格里达尼亚稍事休息，并且在魔女咖啡厅跟老板娘说了说最近的见闻，还唠了唠家常。缪恩看着光身后有些脸臭的男人，捂着嘴笑了笑，带着慈爱的微笑看着光然后把他推回到哈迪斯身边。光有些无奈的看着散发着只有他两能看到的黑雾的男人，向缪恩道了别然后就拉着哈迪斯再度启程了。这一次，他们来到了光学习斧术的地方，海都利姆萨·罗敏萨。

带着咸腥的海风再次拂过光的脸颊，吹起了他有些凌乱的头发，他回过头看向站在身后那个把兜帽摘下来的男人，看着海风拂过他的头发，意外的，光在他脸上居然看到了一丝笑容，一丝带着怀念又有些落寞的笑容。他扯了扯哈迪斯的袍子，示意他看向自己。

“既然来都来了，那就去试试看利姆萨·罗敏萨的海水浴场吧，格格鲁玖应该会看在我的面子上让我短暂借用太阳海岸一天的。”

“准确来说是看在你曾经的武力值上让你借用吧？现在的你还可能吗？”

哈迪斯抱着手臂，凉凉的看着瞬间说不出话只能扯着他袍子的光，然后他就散发了自己的信息素。他身上飘来的水仙花香瞬间让光软了身子，原本只是扯着他的袍子，现在却不得不靠在他的身上。哈迪斯坏心眼的打了个响指，把他两身上的衣服换成了永夏泳衣。穿着短袖和泳裤的光露出了依旧健壮的身体，如果能忽略他的胸肌和腹肌上慢慢的都是暧昧的红痕的话，他两就跟普通的在海边观光的游客没什么区别。

他两就像正常情侣那样，哈迪斯拉着光来到海水浴场一个比较隐蔽的躺椅上坐下。两个身材高大的男人躺在同一张躺椅上实在是有些拥挤，然而被哈迪斯紧紧卡着所以不能离开去找一张新躺椅的光也只好被迫靠在男人的身上。因为刚刚的刺激，其实在被换上泳衣前光的后穴就已经在分泌黏腻的液体了。哈迪斯自然也感受到了那股潮湿的液体从光的身体里涌出，然而他依旧没有任何表态，只是光能很清晰的感觉到自己屁股底下压着的那团之前还在沉睡的巨物已经苏醒了，开始变得坚硬变得滚烫。

在经历了那么多场情事之后，光最终还是决定这一次还是由自己主动吧，毕竟老是为难这个老年人的腰是不对的。有的时候自己作为年轻人还是要爱护一下这个忙了那么久的人，所以光换了个姿势，把自己面向了哈迪斯，而后穴那处十分潮湿的地方也正好贴上哈迪斯的器物。然后光就一把把哈迪斯松垮的泳裤给脱了一半下来，露出那个正在等待他的炽热。光自己也把泳裤脱掉了，他那满是因为战斗磨出一层茧子的手轻轻的握住了哈迪斯的性器，对准自己早就准备好的后穴就这么直挺挺的坐了下去。  
“你等...”

原本只是想看光想干什么的哈迪斯还没来得及阻止就感觉自己的性器进入了一处潮湿且温暖的地方，一个他很熟悉的地方，一个早就留下他所有气息的地方。看着身上那个表情坚毅的男子，哈迪斯好像透过他看向了当初那个明明痛得不行却还要接受他的人。他低头自嘲的笑了笑，把手放到了光的腰上开始引导被填得满满的人自己动。

光已经开始为自己的鲁莽而感到后悔了，在哈迪斯那有异于常人的器具进入到他体内的时候他就已经想抽离了，然而也同样是在进去的一瞬间他就把整个吞吃到了底。过于熟悉眼前人的不好处就是这一点了，光睁着迷蒙的双眼看向远方的沙滩时就是這麼想的，自作孽不可活。而哈迪斯放在他腰上的手也不安分，开始绕着他腰间的敏感点开始用手指绕圈圈，一阵阵的酥麻从那些部位传到身体各处，再怎么坚持的人在遇到这种情况腰也会在那一瞬间软了下来，更何况是现在被禁锢的禁脔呢？

随着光整个人趴到哈迪斯的身上作为开启的讯号，哈迪斯就着这个姿势直接冲进了光那个早已被他造访了无数次的生殖腔内，但他也仅仅只是进去而已。今天既然光想要主动，那么冥王自然也乐得接受来自自己的冥后的招待。两人身上的衣服也没有被完全脱掉，光一开始没有动的哈迪斯自然也不会动。在他督促着光自己动一下腰结果被趴在身上哼哼唧唧的英雄拒绝以后，哈迪斯一把将人就着这个姿势抱了起来。光被他的动作吓得急忙搂紧了哈迪斯的脖子，身下吞吃着人性器的甬道也在那一瞬间绞紧了。哈迪斯闷哼一声，抱着光一步一步走进海里。

在走动的过程中，光的感受堪称是一种甜蜜的煎熬。一方面他还是挺满意自己今天有在这件事上小小的赢了哈迪斯一点，而另一方面就是他从来没有体会过哈迪斯的东西进那么深的感觉，他甚至觉得自己的小腹快要被顶出一个会永远持续在那里的痕迹了。破碎的呻吟声从光的嘴里传了出来，仗着今天的海水浴场是不会再有闲杂人等再过来了，哈迪斯也没有再用其他的方法堵住光的呻吟。他抱着光走进海水里，冰凉的海水给他们带来了不一样的触感，光的皮肤上先是起了一层细密的小疙瘩，然后又消了下去。现在他们全身都是冰凉的了...除了相连的部位。

在将他跟光一起沉入水里之前，哈迪斯再次看向了光迷蒙的蓝色眼睛，看见了那篇蓝色里的倒影全都是他。他的嘴角微微勾起，然后他就捂住光的眼睛，带着他沉入了海里。还没反应过来的光被呛了好的一口咸得要命的海水，他嘴里所剩无几的空气也在入水之后全部变成了海面上的泡泡。待他睁开眼时做的第一件事就是瞪向那个带着他入水的男人，然后眼睁睁的看着男人解除掉了碧甲族给予他的祝福。

哈迪斯是故意的，他知道他的大英雄早就身经百战，也早就体会过那种在鬼门关走一遭的感觉，但是他还是想要由自己亲自给他带来不一样的感觉。然后果然不出他所料，光在失去祝福以后很明显的感受到了那种来自水的窒息感和压迫感，这也促使着光把哈迪斯吞得更紧更深了。哈迪斯闷哼一声，算是承受了来自光的回馈，然后在水里开始大力抽插起来。而本来就氧气不足的光哪里还能承受比这更加猛烈的性事，在被哈迪斯又一次擦过敏感点并撞进他的生殖腔之后，他借着最后一点意识和力气咬上了男人的唇，拼命汲取他嘴里剩余的氧气。

在被光吻上，当然更准确的是咬上之前，哈迪斯其实已经准备带着光浮上岸了。有些事情差不多就得了这一点他还是知道的，而在这之前他两从没接过吻。在这方面他两倒是心照不徐，都觉得他们可以上床，可以搞得所有人都知道他两的关系，但是他们从不接吻。因为吻这个带着一丝亲密和满满爱意的动作不适合他们。从一开始他们就有着不同的理念，向着看似相同实际也是不同的目标前进着，如果不是光一直在破坏无影的计划，他们大概就是两条平行线，自一万两千年前分别前进之后就再无交集了。

他两拼命撕扯着啃咬着对方的嘴唇，像是要把彼此拆吞入腹撕扯进肚从此以后再也不会分离。唇舌间弥漫着的满是血腥味，而下身紧密相连的部位和两人相拥之间的腹部也渗出了点点白浊，周围的水质开始变得浑浊，两具冰凉的身体拥着彼此浮出水面。哈迪斯原想着他两应该很快就会分开彼此的唇，而他也的确这么做了，因为光最后还是因为氧气不足暂时昏迷了过去。抱着光离开太阳海岸时太阳也泛出了橙红色的光芒，远处的地平线和水平线融合在一起，倒也是相聚了。

“晚安，祝你今天也有个好梦。”

第二梦，梦醒，结束。


End file.
